prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wren Kingston
Wren Kim was the fiancée of Melissa Hastings, but became attracted to Melissa's younger sister, Spencer Hastings. He is a physician who works in a hospital, yet he smokes on occasion, unbeknownst to Melissa, as Spencer learns in "The Jenna Thing." History Season One Wren is engaged to Melissa at the beginning of the season, but doesn't side with her on every issue. When Melissa callously informs Spencer that she is moving into the barn that Spencer was planning to move into, Wren is sensitive and concerned, whereas Melissa is smurking and glib. They move in as planned, anyway. When the girls and Wren go out for drinks with their father, Spencer orders a Vodka Juicer, but Melissa interferes. It seems expected that Wren order the same drink as his future father-in-law and his fiancée, but he opts for Spencer's choice instead, secretly providing her with a few sips. He flirts with Spencer when he offers to massage her back, as she wears a bikini. He immediately disengages when Melissa enters the room, though. He remakes his massage offer one night while Spencer is studying Latin, joking with her and eventually kissing her. Melissa sees the kiss in the reflection of the mirror in Spencer's bedroom, causing her to change her mind about the engagement. Spencer visits Wren in his new apartment after being kicked out, requesting him to explain to Melissa that she didn't initiate the kiss. He agrees, but can't, as Melissa isn't returning her phone calls. In the end Wren does tell her, but it makes Melissa believe that she visited him only to get their relationship on further. Later on, Wren breaks through Spencer's family back door; causing Spencer to come down stairs. Spence figures out that he's drunk, so they sit down for coffee, and Spencer drops him off at the Motel. They kiss again, and Hanna picks Spencer up from the hotel; once Spencer's in the car, Hanna announces: "We are so out of our league." Season Two Wren returns to Rosewood in "My Name Is Trouble". The liars see him give Melissa a paper bag out of the trunk of his car. The Liars believe it to be pain killers for Ian, but they don't know for sure what was actually in the bag or who it was for. We found out in "Blind Dates" that Spencer's hunch was correct; Wren was in fact providing pain killers for Ian and remotely treating him for his accident at the church. Spencer corners him and gets him to admit his participation and knowledge of Ian's existence. He is helping Melissa, because, he says, he owes it to her after what he has done. If not for the way he acted, she would never be with Ian. Also, he's hurt her enough, and this is a chance at redemption. Unlike most Rosewood residents, Wren is believing and concerned to hear Spencer say that Ian tried to kill her. At first, he refuses to help Spencer, but he later agrees to let her follow them when he stages a meeting with himself, Ian, and Melissa, under the guise that Ian has a staph infection and needs to be treated in person. There, the liars, Wren, and Melissa find Ian dead and bloody on the floor beside a suicide note, gun in hand. Wren comforts Melissa by hugging her; then, Spencer takes over, exchanging shocked and horrified looks with Wren. In "Save The Date", Wren shows up to the Hastings' house with flowers for Melissa, but Spencer suspects he is really there to see her. She informs him he has a boyfriend. He asks her out for coffee and tea anyway. He mentions that he will be working at Rosewood Community Hospital. Later, he runs into Spencer at the hospital and checks up on Emily. He tells Emily the results of her blood test - it contains HGH, human growth hormone, a steroid used to improve performance in sports. He says that since she is a minor, he must tell her parents. She begs him not to tell, and denies having knowledge of the HGH, which is later proved to have been put in the cream she was using by A. He doesn't believe her, but agrees to run the test again before telling her parents. Trivia * Wren is portrayed by British actor Julian Morris. * Julian tweeted that Wren will appear in Season Two. Gallery tumblr_ll3dwwyvdq1qhuuueo1_500.jpg Spencer_4.jpg tumblr_l7zl3vkpx31qbxq6qo1_500.gif 527640 1283042361617 full.jpg Spencer-Wren-2x04-spencer-and-wren-23313317-500-375.jpg 525140 1282786740151 full.jpg PLL2x8.jpg|Wren on Pretty Little Liars Season 2, Episode 8- Save The Date|link=Save The Date wren1.jpg wren2.jpg wren3.jpg 6304b81dd8335d5a8fba9a496fa5dfc1.jpg Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Secret-Keepers